


Running home to you.

by Dazon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I don't own any of the songs or lyrics, Memory Loss, Mild Language, these songs are good search em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazon/pseuds/Dazon
Summary: He woke up. Where was he? Why was he there? but more importantly, who was he?





	Running home to you.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this prompt a long time ago and decided fuck it, let's make it a story, and so, here it is.

He walked in darkness, yet light shined all around him. Pieces that glowed bright as day, others giving off an aura of unease. He grabbed one.

It was like a shard of glass, but lighter and more durable, it glowed and it filled him with warmth, a familiar warmth. He reached out at one of the dark ones nearby but he retracted his hand as soon as he touched it, it was cold. He clung to his glowing piece, it seemed to glow brighter as he moved.

He walked for what seemed like an eternity until he saw another piece started shining brilliantly. He looked at it closely then at the piece he held, it was glowing too. They looked like they fit together, so he grabbed the other piece and put them together. The fault where they connected vanished and he could see the top of a black haired head with a glossy black headband.

…

He woke up in a strange place, the room was near empty save for a few chairs. He looked down at his clothes and bed. A hospital gown and a hospital bed. He then felt a dull pain.

“Ow my head”

He tried to recall what happened, but he couldn't. He couldn't recall anything, just his first name, Daniel, his family, and basic knowledge.

A knock sounded on the door. “Oh, um, uh, come in” he wasn't really sure what to say.

A girl dressed in a nurses outfit came in, she had dark skin that seemed to match the tone of his own, and hair so dark brown you could mistake it for black, she wore a teal scrub along with a flu mask of the same color. She looked very familiar, and he felt a warmth different from that in his dream. With her she brought a tray of food, bacon eggs and hash browns with strawberries and blueberries on the side. “Good morning sir” she greeted him cheerfully, but he felt she wasn’t at all, it was her eyes that gave it away. Not that he needed it though, he just could just tell. How could he tell?

“Do I know you?” He asked  
“Well, I've been taking care of you for a long time” she avoided looking in his eyes.  
“How long-?” he spoke scratching his head to find a sentence, he felt an odd bump, almost like a stitch mark. He stared at his hand.  
“How long have you been here?” He nodded “A week and a half.” She told him.

He set his hand down.

“What happened to me?” He asked as she set his food next to him.

She looked away. “You'll have to try and remember.” She waved and started for the door. He could've sworn he saw a tear go down her cheek.

…

A doctor walked in, he was lean, an older gentleman with good hair and a pale skin tone. He worse glasses, a wide smile, and had bags under his eyes. He carried a clipboard and a pen. “Good morning” the doctor greeted.

“Good morning mister.”

“I'm here to check on your mental state, don't worry, just a few simple questions and tests”

“If your worried about my mind being dull, don't, I can see and hear just fine, I can process information, from what I can tell, better than I normally should, like for instance that nurse earlier isn't telling me something, the way she spoke and how she barely looked at me, and you've been working hard lately, you need rest, not to check on me, I can tell by the overly wide smile and bags under your eyes.” He blabbered on.

He took down notes scribbling fast to keep up with him.

“If I'm not delusional from whatever happened to me, we have audio recorders and video cameras in this day and age”

“Haha, you're perceptive, I'll give you that, but that's not all I'm here for.”

“Then what for?”

“Have you had any dreams?”

“Yes”

“What of?”

“Fragments of light and darkness, they seem to be pieces that fit together”

“Good, what can you remember?”

“My name and basic knowledge”

“what about memories”

“Well I haven't pieced it together yet, but there's someone with a black headband and black hair, I might have known them, I can't remember any more other than family.”

“Is that it?”

“It seems to correspond with my dream, the fragments seem to form memories”

He wrote that bit down.

“Fragmented memories you say” he was curious

“It seems so, this is normal right?”

“Not in the slightest”

He was taken aback

“But it's a good thing”

“How so”

“Most amnesiacs have to rely on the stories of others”

“What's so bad about that”

“The human mind is very easily influenced so-”

“It can construct fake memories from the one's others relay”

“Yes, while most people don't see this as too much of an issue, some doctors like myself view it philosophically as becoming a person of lies”

He clenched his head, it started to hurt. He closed his eyes and was walking down a hall when someone asked him a question from behind.

“In the event of a memory loss who would you like us to contact to jog your memory”

“Nobody, I would have no way of knowing if they really were my memories or if I became a person of lies… but-”

The memory cut off there, he opened his eyes to the doctor holding him by the shoulders.

“Are you alright?”

“I'm fine,”

“What happened?”

“I remembered something” 

“What?”

“I said those same words, a person of lies”

The doctor stayed quiet.

“I'm not getting any contact with any family members til I remember am I.”

He nodded.

“And this is by my own request isn't it”

He nodded again.

“I also said a but…”

The doctor reached into his coat pocket. “You said that these songs were important to you, upon review they all seem like they only have significance to you. So, the only way you'd understand them is if it really were you.” He pulled out an mp3 player and tossed it to him.

“Go ahead and have a listen” the doctor parted with him with those words.

He then realized something and before he could ask the question to himself the doctor came back in.

“You'll find a pair of headphones in the closet, along with some more of your things.” Then he left again.

He got up and walked to the closet and opened it up. On a tiny shelf he saw a tiny copper wire ring with a turquoise colored stone on it, a silver plastic ring with intricate lacing, and a pair of headphones, plugged in to charge.

“My Sennheiser HD 4.40s” he said to himself, he could recognize the tech instantly, he unplugged them and put them around his neck. Then he looked at the two rings, he was more drawn the older more worn copper one. So, he grabbed it and put it on his ring finger.

Next he looked at the clothes in the closet. It was filled mainly with purple and black shirts along with a bunch of different jackets and jeans. He decided he didn't need to change just yet, so he headed back to the bed and put his headphones on, and played the first track.

The song was titled my songs know what you did in the dark, and it was by a group called fall out boy.

After the first two lines he was already singing in time with the song, not skipping a beat.

Strange…

He just kept singing along quietly before falling gently to sleep.

…

The music was still playing in the background, he couldn’t hear it, but he knew. Certain fragments started to glow, and the piece he was holding, the two that joined together last night, seemed to be glowing to. There was a connection. So he got to work on rounding up all the glowing pieces.

After he had rounded them all up he started to put them together, piece by piece, it was a girl, he assumed by the headband, she had black, shoulder length hair, and wore a jacket over a normal top and earbuds. He had put together almost everything, except for the place on her body were her heart would be, her arms, and her face. He turned to grab the pieces from the pile but there were none to be found, he had used them all, yet two of the most important things were still missing. He looked around for more glowing pieces, the warm light one's, but none glowed. He looked around, and then he noticed 2 of the cold pieces floating around had a more powerful aura. 

He hesitated walking toward them slowly. He held his hand out to grab the pieces but he froze. He didn't want to get those pieces, they were dark, cold, lonely even. But he braved through, inching closer and closer before finally grabbing them and letting out a scream in agony. But he held on, panting, hunched over, gripping his arm.

He slowly made his way back to the rest of the puzzle and when he finally did, he looked at the pieces causing him pain, they were her arms.

He put them in as quick as he could so as to get rid of them. And then the empty spaces glowed, filling themselves.

“Crystal… how could I have forgotten about you.” He smiled

…

“She's my best friend, I'm not entirely sure she was right in the head, but she was still a good friend. Well I mean, in 6th grade she was annoying as hell so I didn't really like her, but in 7th grade we actually became friends and we had fun. On the 8th grade field trip to raging waters we went down one of the waterslides on one of those double tubes, when we shot off the slide it skidded across the water and she went flying”

The doctor just smiled.

“I wonder how, she's been doin- ahhh” he clutched his forehead again

…

“What would you do if I lost my memory, and told you not to remind me of who I am”

“I'd be devastated”

…

“Oh shit…” he uttered quietly and silence fell. “Where is she?” 

As if on cue someone opened the door “Dan?”

“Crystal?”

“You remember…” she processed that for a moment. “You remember!” She cheered, that wasn't like her at all. “Doctor what can I talk to him about?”

“just you and his blood family, along with his step father”

“Right”

So she sat in the chair next to his bed and talked with him, he told her all about his puzzle dream sequences, and how her arms were cold and painful.

“Sorry about that”

“Eh, I deserve most of those hits, and I can take em too”

They talked and laughed for another hour before she finally left.

“When do you think I'll be able to leave”

“Once you remember enough”

“When will it be enough”

“You had this planned out, a list of who you need to remember on your own to truly be you.” she told him “But at this rate you'll remember soon enough”

And with that she left, leaving him lonely again. 

…

“Please, please don't do it to him, don't wipe him again, please” he heard her cry.

He felt his hand move and Pat her head.

“This was my choice”

“But you were so close this time”

“Well this time it should take less time to remember, the first time it took months, remember”

“But remember when you remembered most of it in a week but then couldn't get the last bit for a month until I finally told you”

“Yeah…”

He felt her hold him tight.

“It'll be alright, I'll be back soon d-” 

…

He shot up in a cold sweat.

“What the hell” he shuddered murmuring quietly.

He thought back “d-?” He asked himself.

Just then the nurse walked in. “Good afternoon Daniel”

“You lied to me”

“I'm sorry”

“You said I'd been here a week and a half… I've been here at least 3 months”

“...”

“How many times have I been ‘wiped’”

“I can't tell you, I'm not allowed to tell you or else you'll have to be again”

“Can you tell me what songs I should listen to at least”

“Since you remember crystal the fall out boy and undertale folders have served their purpose. I believe next you need to listen to the sad music folder, that's what you suggested we do before your last wipe”

“And after that?”

She pulled out a phone and a micro SD card. “the last 2 songs are on this micro SD card, which is locked to this phone, your phone, which you aren't allowed to have til you've remembered enough”

“Thank you”

She then left, still not having had looked him in the eyes.

…

He was listening to the songs in the sad folder, raps by a guy called Zach Boucher along with a couple others like idfc by blackbear, We Don't Talk Anymore by Charlie puth, and Killer by the ready set. He put the playlist on repeat listening, the songs creating a haze, putting him to sleep.

…

He was surrounded in darkness, this time, no light pieces appeared, just the cold, the dark, and the lonely, nothing glowed.

He walked, slowly, scared of what was around. He walked and walked and saw a cloud of the dark ones swarming around something. He stopped before them.

“What the hell…” he uttered. They all stopped, and slowly inched toward him. 

He took a step back… then he heard something faint.

“...h…..u…”

He walked closer to the swarm.

“...h...l…..u…”

It was almost as if whatever was in there was saying…

“...help us…”

He shivered… “it's just my imagination” he told himself. “This whole place is just my imagination”

And yet, he was walking closer to the swarm.

“There's nobody to save, this is my mind”

He's steps quickened slightly.

“But, what if… no.” He told himself, turning around and walking away.

And yet, he couldn't help but feel conflicted. He turned around once again to the growing storm, but this time he saw an opening, and something inside was glowing.

“Oh, fuck it.” He told himself, running headfirst through them.

“AHHHHH” he screamed, memories flashing in his head, the outline of a girl, her smile, and him crying to himself, looking at his phone, ever waiting. He let out another scream, crumbling onto his hands and knees, but he could see clearer now, two glowing rectangles, so he crawled forward, slowly, in pain, cold, and alone, he could feel his grip on the dream slipping, but he kept crawling.

…

Everything was black for a second, then he opened his eyes. He was laying on the floor, sprawled out. He got up slowly, then two hands came down to help lift him up.

“D…. L….?” He asked, looking at the hands.

“Get up ya lazy ass, you got some more dreaming to get through.” That was D alright.

He grabbed their hands and they pulled him up.

“What have you two been doing while I was gone”

“We existed for a couple days at a time, once even a week, we talked to you, the rest we didn't exist” L explained

“Can you two help me”

“Sorry, but we only know as much as you do”

“Constructs existing only in your head remember”

“Right, right, stupid question, anyways, what happened?”

“We pulled you through that” D pointed behind Daniel.

He looked behind and saw the swarm surrounding them in almost a bubble like dome.

“Did they show you anything”

He nodded. “So, why are you two in here”

“We seem to be linked with this memory”

“And what is it?”

They both stepped aside, the device behind them

“My iPad mini it's been ages since I've seen this”

“We know you'd prefer something more modern and not apple, but you have to use the devices in order, just like you have to remember the people in order”

“Yet I can remember later points of earlier people?”

“You're mind is weird man”

“Well let's take a look at what's on this thing”

Only one app was on the device, Skype. He opened it, there was a group chat, and he just read

…

He woke up.

“You guys still here?” He said in his head

“We’re here”

He sighed in relief, “good to have you guys back.”

The nurse walked in, bring breakfast, like always, she didn't look him in the eye, but he smiled and thanked her, as she left.

The doctor came later, asking about more memories.

“Just flashes, and text”

He wrote that down. “What happened to the puzzle pieces?”

“Only those cold one's remain,”

“Anything else interesting about your dream?” 

“No” he had decided to keep D and L a secret.

“Then I believe we're done here for today, I'll see you tomorrow”

…

He was just wasting away in that room, resting, listening to music, and just standing around aimlessly.

He felt like he needed to start doing something, so he decided he'd head out of the room, only to discover the door was locked.

“Well that sucks” 

“How about you exercise to pass the time”

“With how long you've been here you’re probably getting too weak.”

“Yeah, right, good idea”

So he did push-ups and sit-ups, he stretched, and he jogged around the room. He did it for a good hour or so before the nurse came in again.

“I thought you might be bored, I brought you some games.” with her she had a deck of playing cards, a Nintendo switch, and a cartridge case with about 6 games

“Oh, wow, thank you”

“I'm sorry but this is all we can give you for the time being, we can't give you your phone since you could find information about you on it, and we can't give you a computer because you could use the internet to search for yourself.”

“And rather than restrict my internet access and render the computer useless just don't give me one.”

She nodded.

He opened the games case and looked at the games in it.

“There's Mario kart, wanna play?” 

She smiled a little, and she looked genuinely happy wanting to join, but then it was gone as soon as it came.

“I can't…” she said softly, before rushing out of the room. He could've sworn there was a tear.

It took a minute for him to realize his own.

“Why am I crying?”

“Because someone else is crying”

“... I don't think these are vicarious tears D”

…

He kept reading in his dream, it's all he could do. He was trapped in a bubble with an iPad of old messages, what else was he supposed to do?

He was able to gather the memories somewhat. She was in his chorus class, they were doing a play. The script said they had to walk hand in hand, which they didn't do, and he was glad because he didn't know her all too well.

Then on Skype they talked of being crazy, be like psychotic Mastermind crazy. Why? He had no clue, but they bonded over that and became friends.

He remembered he had a crush on crystal at the time, and he texted her about it, he was too trusting, so he let people know things too easily. That's usually how he made friends. That's when he made the best autocorrect fuck up of all time.

They chatted in the group chat and on their private chat a lot, because of their whole craziness chat, D and L were born. Eventually she ended up giving him her phone number, and that's when the tablet turned itself off.

“What the-? What happens next?”

“I'm not sure you want to know.”

“What do you mean I don't want to know?”

She phased her hand through his chest and pulled something out.

“My broken grand prime? What's it doing there?”

“It's a representation of your heart from then…”

“Are you sure you want to read what's on here”

“Last time you fell into that pit you didn't crawl out for months”

“And now there's nobody who can help pull you out”

“You have to be alone in regaining your memories”

“Or else they might not even be mine…”

“You could fall into that pit again”

“But it's the only way”

He snatched his “heart” from D and opened the messages app.

…

He woke up, and went through his head, trying to make a routine. Eat breakfast the nurse brought him, exercise for a little, before playing some games and trying to make sense of the music. Talk to the doctor when he came in, give him whatever information he had on his memories. Then exercise more, pass more time before heading to sleep.

It seemed boring, but what could he do.

But as soon as he made it the schedule was shaken since it was Crystal who came in with his breakfast.

“Yo”

“Hey” he beamed

And so, he ate with her, they talked, and played games, he almost felt like he wasn't stuck in a hospital room.

“How's the recovery going?”

“It's going alright. Slowly, but surely, I seem to be getting somewhere.”

“What's the newest thing you remember.”

“A play, Winnie the Pooh, I'm Christopher Robin, and there's a girl, we would talk on Skype. I think her name was Nina”

Crystal just sighed. “Good luck”

“Why?”

“This is always the hard part, and usually it's what you can never end up remembering”

“So the reason I've been 'wiped’ multiple times is because of these memories?”

“That’s correct, but they usually come last, I don't understand why they're right after me this time.”

“Maybe the reason I've been having so much trouble remembering is because I was remembering in the wrong order.”

“Why would you think that?”

“I suggested the order of the music after my last wipe, or so I'm told”

“Well, that could just be an experiment to test if it changes anything, you probably can't remember for another reason…”

“And what would that be?”

“You not wanting to remember.”

…

After Crystal had left, the doctor didn't come, nor did the nurse. He was alone for the day once crystal left, since he was just stuck in a room with nothing to do, he got bored, he didn't want to keep going through this feeling like he was doing nothing. So, he went to sleep once more, at least this way he was working on getting out.

…

He read the messages, they were having fun, everything was great. They talked lots, about dreams, the stars, about crushes and drama, he had told her he liked her, to which she respectfully decline, then they went on. He still harbored the feelings, he could tell by his words, but they stayed good friends. suddenly, it was just him texting…

He worried, he scrolled, and then he saw that she answered. That was only the first time...

Eventually he was transported, to a stone bench, and across from him, on a metal bench near a tree, with their friends elsewhere around him, was him and Nina. They were a couple feet apart but they were talking, laughing. Suddenly the leaves blew and obscured his vision, and she was gone. The him who was talking to her just sat silently, head hung low.

…

He woke up in a cold sweat, panting, it was the middle of the night, nobody was there.

“What the hell was that?”

“I'd assume the first part is real and the 2nd is an artistic reimagining or some sort of way of telling yourself the story.” 

“It's probably because of how she didn't respond for a day.”

Neither D nor L said anything.

He went back to sleep, knowing in his heart, that the worst was yet to come.

…

He was alone now. D and L had gone, the swarm had disappeared, and he just sat there in darkness, on his phone.

He felt like he'd been here before…

He didn’t like the feeling.

But he read on.

…

When he woke up he'd felt cold, empty.

And that day when the doctor came they he talked to him, he must've known what would happen.

He didn't move much, he just sat there, staring at nothing, he just sat there. With this horrible feeling.

Soon words started flying in his head

“Do I want to remember more?”

“Should I even remember?”

“Why do I need to remember?”

“I don't want to feel this I don't!”

“No, stop!”

“Nina, no”

Images flashed of him alone, crying, screaming silently.

“Don't make me remember, don't make me remember what happened!”

He heard something drop and turned around to see the nurse with tears in her eyes, afraid…

He moved his hands from his head, he realized now he was shouting shaking his head in his hands.

He got up and walked towards the nurse.

She looked down, and then put her hand to her masked mouth. He traced her eyes to his hand, he put it up to his face and looked.

“Y-your ring…” she said, her voice breaking.

“Huh, what about it?”

She choked up and tears started streaming, she turned away and ran out the door.

And he stood there. Once again alone.

...

She came back later and he was sitting in his room, playing a game without a sound.

“I'm sorry for breaking down like that earlier.”

He looked up, “and I'm sorry for yelling.” 

“It's not your fault, it's the most difficult memory for you”

“It's apparently the one I'm always stuck on, and apparently it always comes later?”

“Yeah…”

“So what was that about earlier, with the ring” 

“It's something I can't tell you…”

“Well, what can you tell me about yourself?”

“I lost my husband…”

“I'm sorry for your loss"

“He's not dead, I know it, he's somewhere I know it, he'll come back to me, he promised” she said holding her hand to her heart.

“Well I hope you find him then.”

“He used to sing me this song,” she got up and walked towards the door. “And I knew he meant every word”

She started humming a little.

“Can't say how the days will unfold…” she turned around to see him looking surprised. She smiled under her mask and tears streamed down her cheeks, before she walked out the door.

“I guess I've heard her song before”

…

He was nearing the end of the texts he could feel it, and he was right. 

They just stopped coming.

She stopped answering, one day she answered again, but it was just for a day and a few messages… he kept texting, trying to reach out and nothing.

He kept searching for more, there was nothing.

His mind flashed, Halloween, Nov 11th… She left him, she lied. She told him she'd just didn't text anymore, but goddammit the most important texts she still didn't answer. 

The final nail on the coffin was when one of his friends texted her to ask.

The friend said she heard he and her were close.

To which she said, we weren't really… I don't want to talk about it.

With that a hole appeared before him, getting closer, he stepped back then tripped, the floor beneath him crumbled, and he fell into the pit.

…

When he woke up he was still in the dream, he kept falling through the pit, it was dark, there was nothing, all he could feel was the find indicating his downward momentum, until he saw a small spec, a tiny golden light. He tried to go toward it but something hit his head.

…

He woke up in the hospital again, but it was different this time.

Everything was gray.

He went to the door and found it was unlocked. So he opened it. When it opened he saw himself walking down the hall with the doctor.

“Are you sure your willing to do this Dan”

“Of course, if it could potentially help people for the better I'll go through it.

“But what about the risk of forgetting forever, your friends, your wife.”

“I believe in you, I believe in your dream filter, and besides, if I end up not being able to remember then you better do your best to make it so I can, Crys will kill you if you don't and Sam will join her.”

“heh, well, uh, here’s the customary warning,” he cleared his throat. “In the event of a memory loss who would you like us to contact to jog your memory”

“Nobody, I would have no way of knowing if they really were my memories or if I became a person of lies… but I'll put together a playlist that should help me.”

…

Then the memory faded… Then another appeared, there he was again behind a curtain, he couldn't see much other than two silhouettes but he could hear.

“Please, please don't do it to him, don't wipe him again, please” he heard her cry.

He saw his hand move and Pat her head.

“This was my choice”

“But you were so close this time”

“Well this time it should take less time to remember, the first time it took months, remember”

“But remember when you remembered most of it in a week but then couldn't get the last bit for a month until I finally told you”

“Yeah…”

He saw her form hold him tight.

“It'll be alright, I'll be back soon darling”

So her name didn't start with a D, but she was important to him, she was his darling.

…

He woke up and smiled, he laughed

“Haha, I can remember Nina… I can remember what happened!” 

He cheered.

The doctor walked in and when he saw him immediately asked what he remembered.

He told him all he knew. He told him about his dream filter experiment, he told him about the Halloween dance were Nina paid him no mind, he told him about the 11th, where she did nothing. About the time she said they were never close. He told him about how he was here and had been wiped numerous times. How he had a wife.

“Wait…” he stopped his enthusiasm. “I have a wife…”

Realization dawned on him. “I have a wife! Oh, fuck, I can't remember my wife!” He was panicking.

“Calm down, calm down, the nurse will bring you the Micro SD card and your phone later tonight so you can go through a few more dreams, you can wait right?”

“Yeah”

…

The nurse came in beaming.

“You're finally gonna get out of here”

“Yeah,” 

“So what will you do first?” 

“I need to find my wife, and make up for however long I've been in here.”

“Well I hope you find her soon”

“And I hope you find your husband.” 

She handed him the phone. A galaxy s8.

“The micro SD card is in there already.”

“Thank you, I hope to see you again once this is all over.”

She smiled and nodded, leaving him to fall asleep.

…

He woke up, he had landed.

He saw the golden light ahead of him, and he started walking toward it

He could hear the music in his dream

“Can't say how the days will unfold”

He walked faster

“Can't say what the future may hold.”

A memory flashed of a woman in white walking toward him down the aisle.

“But I want you in it, every hour, every minute.”

The light was getting brighter.

“This world can race by far too fast, hard to see while it's all flying past,” 

A memory flashed of his head on her shoulder, he couldn't see her face but he could feel it was her.

“But it's clear now, as your standing here now, I am meant to be wherever you are next to me” 

He could see his hands holding hers.

“And all I wanna do”

He started running

“Is come running home to you, come running home to you”

The light was getting closer and brighter and tears of happiness were filling his eyes.

“And all my life I promise to”

He could see her getting closer, and he ran faster. Memories flashing of a kiss under the fireworks, hands holding under the bleachers.

“Come running home to you, come running home to you”

He could see her clearly now and he smiled.

It was the nurse, but instead she was wearing normal clothes and her face wasn't covered by a mask. 

She was holding a golden heart in her hands, his heart.

“Samantha… you never left my side” he uttered and started crying as he cupped her hands, the heart flowing into him.

…

He woke up, it was still late, but he knew she would come.

If she was like he remembered she would…

And his theory was correct. He was leaning against a wall and heard the door creak open. He pressed play on his phone and the song started to play.

“Can't say how the days will unfold.” he started to sing

He saw her stop in her tracks

“Can't say, what the future may hold”

She stepped into the room shaking, her mask was off. 

“But I want you in it, every hour every minute.”

He didn't look directly at her but saw her eyes tear up. 

“This world can race by far too fast”

He pushed off the wall and starting walking slowly around the room.

“Hard to see while it's all flying past.” 

He smiled and finally looked at her.

“But it's clear now, as you're standing here now.”

He stood facing her

“I am meant to be, wherever you are next to me”

He walked towards her slowly

“And all I wanna do, is coming running home to you, come running home to you, and all my life I promise to, come running home to you, come running home, to you.”

He stopped in front of her and took her hands.

“And I could see it, right from the start, right from the start, that you would be, be my light in the dark, light in the dark, oh”

He wiped away her tears

“You gave me no other choice but to love you”

He pressed his forehead to hers

“All I wanna do, is coming running home to you, come running home to you, and all my life I promise to, keep running home to you, keep running home, home to you.”

He wrapped his arms around her gently

“Can't say how the days will unfold, can't change what the future may hold, but I want you in it, every hour, every, minute…”

He kissed her gently and she just stared at him, frozen…

Then she jumped and wrapped her arms around him.

“Looks like you found your husband”

“And looks like you found your wife”


End file.
